


【LMXL】无意义天文学

by DarthAvocado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, lmxl
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAvocado/pseuds/DarthAvocado
Summary: 少年故事
Relationships: Xenophilius Lovegood/Lucius Malfoy





	【LMXL】无意义天文学

**Author's Note:**

> *微改背景，性格全靠杜撰
> 
> *此文完成于2020.11.17

Xenophilius Lovegood，这是个奇怪的名字。名字，还有姓氏。

当辛尼斯塔教授在天文课上念出这个名字时，Lucius这样想。出于无意之举，他稍微偏了偏头，看向左侧。Lovegood站在人群边缘，一头乱蓬蓬的头发，脏水金。Lucius很联想到自己的头发，那是他引以为傲的金色，他将其称为“正统”。

他听着男生回答老师的问题，昴星团位于金牛座天区。他用一种很轻的声音叙述着，像是在自言自语。Lucius向来不在天文课上用功，可三天后，在学校礼堂用晚餐的时候，他抬头看见天花板上的布景，忽然又想起了Lovegood的回答。

昴星团。他撇了撇嘴。这是好事，他想。至少我不用在天文课上费工夫就能记住课本的要点。

他不只记住了昴星团位于哪个天区。他也记住了Lovegood。Xenophilius Lovegood。哪怕是在纯血统家族中，这也是一个奇怪的名字。他不止一次对这个名字感到好笑，然后又去猜测它背后的含义。总是要过上一段时间Lucius才能意识到，自己在课堂上走神的次数太多了。不仅是在课堂，在礼堂，在路上，在寝室。他不在意走神，但却不满于其原因。一个疯子拉文克劳，他告诫自己，一个Lovegood。

但他做不到，心会违背理性的告诫。Lucius躺在自己的床铺上，凝视着绿色的帷幔。他会去想象拉文克劳的寝室。那是什么样子的呢？也许不像斯莱特林这样阴暗。现下正是晚冬，他能想到的只有寒冷，除此之外别无他物。有的时候他能很快地命令自己从这些幻想中抽身，入眠，有时却不能。

Lucius不了解Xenophilius，而且也不会去尝试了解。他们是两种类型的人。除了年龄相仿，同样出生于传统的巫师家族，便再难找出能使他们产生交集的地方。但他们总会遇到彼此。Lucius常在走廊上看见他，多半是一个人，站在墙角，手里抱着花花绿绿的杂志。有的时候Lucius会瞟上一眼，《唱唱反调》，古怪的名字。他从没有听说过这种杂志。而看那可笑的封面，他猜想那多半是Xenophilius自己拼贴的。又有时候Lucius在用餐时看见他，当他没有缺席的时候。斯莱特林和拉文克劳的桌子隔得不是很远。Xenophilius习惯坐在桌子最边缘，左侧是教师席。他看见Xenophilius在同院级长和院长面前摊开那些杂志，金属色的盘子被推向两边。他不是来吃饭的。Lucius发誓自己曾见到过Xenophilius把桌上的小南瓜用魔咒缩小，然后挂在耳朵上。

而Xenophilius却从来不看向他，这让Lucius感到几分庆幸，同时也感到了侮辱。他试着命令自己不要使眼神或思绪滞留在他身上，可念头总会从捂着心脏的指缝里钻出来，撞上Xenophilius。

“你的羊皮纸失去了。”

这大概是Xenophilius第一次向Lucius讲话，Lucius颇有些讶异地转过头去，看见方才自己坐过的桌子上留下一卷纸，才明白对方所指。他在心里腹诽“失去”这个词的用法。事实上很明显，这不是遗失，而是故意扔在那里的。Lucius头疼于他的天文作业，少有来图书馆蹲几分钟，却发现照样什么都写不出，于是赌气把作业扔在原地。

“哦，那无所谓，我等会儿会再来拿。”Lucius这样回答，目的是避免折回。

“你要把它藏起来，等一个人发现它。我知道，我的同学也喜欢藏我的作业...”Xenophilius用笃定的语气说道，好像没有听到对方的回应，或者说这正是他听到别人回应的一种体现。

Lucius好像知道Xenophilius被罚的那些留堂是出于什么原因了。他嘲笑对方幼稚的想法。Xenophilius被孤立了，随便哪个人都看得出来。不用说拉文克劳，哪怕是那些善心泛滥的赫奇帕奇也不怎么搭理他。因为他的古怪，Lovegood式的古怪。

Lucius不知道怎么回答，而对方似乎也不着急听到他的答案。他险些就要走开了，可不知道为什么没有抬起脚步。然后他转身，似乎刚刚改变了主意。

“事实上，我想我还是把我的天文课作业带走好。”Lucius强调了“天文课”这三个字。原因不会是因为他碰巧知道Xenophilius擅长这门学科。他在走向桌子的短短几步路间看向Xenophilous，可对方没有回答。他就站在那里，用一种飘忽不定的眼神看向与Lucius相反的方向，数着棉花糖般蓬松的头发上的彩带。

Lucius在走廊上听见Xenophilius的名字。似乎那四个音节念起来比一般的单词响亮。有天晚上他逃出休息室，踏上拉文克劳塔楼。凤凰门环愿意在任何时间放能回答出问题的人进去。Lucius在螺旋的楼梯上向上走，看着上面比例缩小的楼梯。当他走到上端的时候看见了Xenophilius，他穿着单衣站在风里，脖子上挂着那个古怪的三角挂坠。Lucius没想隐匿自己的出现，却也没想上前搭话。Xenpphilius先开的口。“Lucius。”他说道。“它的意思是光。”Lucius以为对方要开口谈起自己的名字，可是这句话再也没有下文。他点点头作为回应，Xenophilius看不见，也不是他对自己的回应，甚至不是礼节性的回复。Lucius的目光停留在石板上，看着它被鞋磨得中间平滑两边凹。

“人们喜欢用神明和星座的名字命名。我猜这是惯例。”Lucius想到自己的祖辈和Black家族。“我猜我们都不是规范内的。”

“规范从来都不擅长被遵守。”Xenophilius用了一个很别扭的语式。“我以为斯莱特林都很注重荣誉。”

Lucius知道对方所指。他没有再补充，把自己刻意塑造成什么不拘泥于条框的革新者。事实上，如果非要分类，他永远属于墨守成规的那个。“只是来吹吹风。”他说。音量和天色一样暗了下去。虽然是半夜，可Lucius感觉天暗了下去。夜晚像是黑天鹅绒一样从头上罩下来。他看见栏杆，脚下的石板，穿着蓝边睡衣的Xenophilius都模糊了边界。黑暗在吞噬光亮。

也许是马上，也许是几个小时后。Lucius走回了休息室。下楼的时候他跟着楼梯转圈，感觉像是被吸进一个螺旋，最后要掉在天鹅绒上。他又下到斯莱特林的休息室，墙壁冰冷带着水汽。他不需要上去吹风。他需要睡着。但是他睡不着。

之后他们没再讲话。没有人在这件事上面刻意，无论是正向还是反向的努力。即便有，那也不会是Xenophilius。Lucius这样想。那时他还是可以去琢磨这些的年纪。昂星团，小南瓜，天文课作业和拉文克劳塔楼，这些在他的经历里面划过，却没有留下什么。后来他知道Xenophilius结了婚，生了一个女儿叫Luna。规范与遵守。他想。Lucius自己的儿子叫Draco，也许是因为她娶了一个Black。那位现在姓Malfoy的夫人是唯一没有冠上一个星宿名字的Black。规范与遵守。有些东西似乎永远不会被打破，只会被加固。他用一种特别的视角看待Narcissa的名字这一整件事情。这件很长很长的事情，包括家族和天文学，这件荒谬的，无意义的，Lovegood式的事情。

他看着Narcissa头发上那两缕不属于Black的金色，又想到了螺旋楼梯。上上下下没有休止的螺旋楼梯。他想到了很多事情，可是最后，他又开始质疑最初的论据。


End file.
